Sanctuary
by Jeannean
Summary: Hailey Toretto ran away after the man she planned to spend the rest of her life with broke her heart. Now 10 years have past and she's coming home. Feedback is a must. Ideas for where it can go... ALWAYS APPRECIATED.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hailey felt him move in bed. She stiffened to his touch. He wrapped his arm around her, causing a sharp pain to shoot from her ribs… a reminder of the beating she received earlier for his food not being on the table when he got home. She tried shifting from under his arm but he tightened making her wince, but she pressed on.

"Where are you going?" he growled still asleep.

"Bathroom." she whispered.

He just rolled over with a groan and continued snoring. Hailey got up and walked into the bathroom. She didn't need to use it, just needed to get away from him. She washed her face and couldn't help but cry at the site of herself in the mirror. Her face was bruised and swollen. Black eye, busted lip, fat cut on her eyebrow, making her unrecognizable to herself. She brushed her fingers lightly over the handprints on her arms and scratches on her shoulders. At that moment she knew what needed to be done.

Hailey jumped at a sound forcing panic to set in. She started searching through the hamper pulling out a pair of sweatpants and an off the shoulder tee shirt. The fact they were dirty didn't matter to her as long as she wouldn't have to go through the bedroom. She'd never been so happy to have a bathroom with two entrances. She quietly opened the door and creeped into the living room where she slipped on her Ugg boots, hoodie and hat. Seeing her purse, phone and keys on the table when she normally took them in the bedroom with her only showed her it was time to run. Hailey quietly and quickly grabbed her things and unlocked the door.

The freezing cold air took her breath as soon as she stepped outside. Her tears froze to her cheeks. The only thing she could leave with was a little stuffed husky given to her by the man she hoped to be with forever. As soon as the door clicked closed behind her, she felt the weight lift off her shoulders and she just started running to her car. Hailey didn't even give it a chance to warm up before she put it in drive and sped off… away from hell.


	2. Chapter 2

Hailey drove for 4 hours. Stopping only for coffee and red bull. She knew if she stopped to sleep, he would find her and surely kill her. When Hailey pulled up in front of the house she let out a sigh of relief. She was safe.

*Knock Knock*

Hailey stood there for a moment, hoping he had no idea where she was.

*Knock Knock*

"Do you realize what time…."

Hailey jumped by the jerk of the door.

"Hey Dom." She whispered.

"Hales."

Dom was stunned and pulled her into his arms. She relished in his embrace but tensed by the pain. Feeling her tense against him, he pulled away and just looked at her as she looked down at the ground.

"What are you doing here Hales?" asked Dom stepping aside and tugging her to come in.

"I… umm.."

"Hales… what happened to your face?" growled Dom. "Did he do this?"

"Please Dom." Whispered Hailey feeling the tears well up. "I left him. I ran away. Please just let it go."

"I'll kill him if he shows his face here."

"I know. I just want to be safe."

"You are now." Sighed Dom pulling her into his arms. "You are always welcome home."

"Can I just go to bed?"

"Uhh.. The couch will have to do tonight. Tomorrow we'll get into the spare room and get you some furniture and settled." He explained.

"What's wrong with my room?"

"Leon is in it."

"Oh."

"Sorry baby girl. You know you're my sister but you know his history. His dad got to him and I had to get him out of there. I know y'alls history. But he's changed a lot."

"It's fine. I'm sure we are both different people now. We can be under the same roof and be civil."

"Ok. Let me get you a blanket and pillow."

"Thanks."

Hailey lied. The moment she heard his name… her heart broke all over again. Leon was the only man to get her. Understand her completely. He knew just how to handle her in every aspect but he hurt her.

"Night Hales. See you in the morning." Said Dom hugging her one more time before heading back to bed.

"Night."

Haley laid on the couch, trying to sleep for the first time in a long time but couldn't. She laid there in her head just thinking about the past. She was relieved to be home but scared to face Leon after so long. She was giving herself a headache so she sat up and put her headphones on and listened to her iPad. She never felt so relieved at the fact that she kept pricey items in her bag for safety.

She froze momentarily hearing movement upstairs. Multiple footsteps. She watched the stairs waiting. Down came a straggling women pawing at a man as he rushed her toward the door.

"You are so sexy Leon." She said.

"Thanks. There is a cab waiting." He chuckled.

"Don't forget about me… Call me."

"Uh huh."

Leon scooted her out the door, quickly closing it behind her. He sighed with relief when she was finally gone. As he turned toward the kitchen he froze at the sight of her.

"Hailey…" he said breathy.

"Leon."


	3. Chapter 3

"I…. Uh" stumbled Leon.

"Good night Leon." Whispered Hailey laying back down and rolling over to avoid him seeing her face.

"I, uh…" he said using his thumb to point toward the door.

"Good night Leon." Hailey groaned.

"You can take the bed."

"And sleep in a bed that was just fucked in…. no thank you."

Leon just sighed and turned around and headed up the stairs. He couldn't believe she was in the living room. The sight of her still gave him butterflies. She was so beautiful. He stopped before entering his room. Something was wrong. Even after so long, he knew her. Hailey hasn't been home in years and now she's sleeping on the couch and avoiding eye contact with him…. one thing she never did was avoid eye contact and coward to him. Leon turned back around and headed back down the stairs.

"What are you doing here?" He asked to the back of her head, knowing she wasn't asleep.

"Trying to sleep." Hailey groaned rolling onto her back, covering her face with her arm.

"You haven't been here in years and you show up to sleep?" asked Leon stepping closer.

"Leon… please just go to bed." Sighed Hailey.

"What is it?" he pushed.

"Oh my god." Hailey groaned getting up off the couch and storming away from him toward the downstairs bathroom not thinking about hiding her face. "Just leave me alone."

"Hails…"

Hailey walked in the bathroom and rested against the door, trying her hardest to hold the tears. She thought she would be able to see him after so many years but it still hurt her. Years later and he still had an affect on her. Hailey calmed herself and checked herself out in the mirror.

Her face was bruised and she was sore all over. She had no idea how she was going to hide the bruises on her face until they went away. She paused to see if she could hear Leon outside and when she heard nothing, she stepped outside and laid back down on the couch.

"Did he do that to you?" whispered Leon sitting on the chair hidden by the TV.

Hailey couldn't fight him or hide any longer.

"LeeLee please….. I just want to sleep." Sighed Hailey.

"Fine." Caved Leon just by hearing her use the nickname only she got away with. "If he shows up, I will kill him."

"Ok." She whispered drifting off to sleep.

Leon just sat in the chair for awhile and watched her, still not sure if it was his imagination or reality. He couldn't believe she was back and that she let a guy do this to her. She was always so strong. He got up, scooped her up into his arms and carried her upstairs. She was so fragile in his arms, smaller then she use to be. Leon laid her in his bed and covered her up, kissing her on the forehead before leaving the room closing the door behind him.

Hayley woke up feeling not remembering where she was. All the pain in her body made the memory come rushing back.

**FLASHBACK**

"I'm pregnant." Said Hayley happily holding the stick in her hand.

"Is it mine?" said Carter never taking his eyes off the television.

"Are you serious? Who's else would it be Carter?" Hayley said with anger in her voice.

"Abort it."

"What…. No."

"Abort it." Carter growled finally looking at her.

"I'm not aborting it Carter." Said Hayley walking away.

Hayley dropped on her bed trying to hold back her tears. He talked and talked about her getting pregnant and being a family and him turning things around. Now that she was pregnant he wanted her to abort it.

"I can't get rid of you little buddy. I just can't do it." She whispered placing her hand on her stomach.

"You're aborting that bastard." Growled Carter walking toward her with anger in his eyes and fists balled.

"No Carter" said Hayley scooting away from him.

"If you aren't gong to I will make it leave." Shouted Carter swinging his fist at Hayley.

"NO CARTER! STOP! You promised." Screamed Hayley dodging his attempt and running.

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

Tears excaped from her eyes as she remembered the beating that followed, the pain still vibrating through her body.

"You're safe now little buddy." She whispered rubbing her stomach.


	4. Chapter 4

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"You awake?" asked Leon peaking his head in his room.

"I'm up." Said Hayley softly.

"Good morning." He said walking in and closing the door behind him.

"You didn't have give up your bed."

Leon moved and sat on the far end of his bed, careful not to get to close.

"I figured you would need your rest."

Hayley just watched him for a moment as he leaned on his knees, looking at his folded hands. She sat up, pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around knees.

"Thanks LeeLee." She said softly.

She could see him stiffen at the sound of his nickname being said. She knew she was the only one that got away with that name.

"Are you ok?" Leon asked finally looking in her blackened eyes.

"I hope so."

Hayley didn't want to tell him that Carter would eventually try to find her. He didn't know that she didn't loose the baby when he beat her up. She told him she did so the beating wouldn't happen again and then she ran. Hayley knew he would come. She knew he would find her. He always did and always dragged her back.

"This will not happen again." He growled.

Hayley sighed not knowing what to do. She didn't want him or anyone to get hurt.

"Dom, who's car is that in the front of the house?" asked Mia.

"Mine." Hayley said from the bottom of the steps and Leon standing behind her.

"Well that didn't take long for them to be back in bed together. " mumbled Vince toward Dom receiving a look of death.

"Oh my god Hales." Mia said covering her mouth and moving toward her.

"It looks worse then it is." Said Hayley closing the distance and hugging her sister to calm her worries, while at the same time trying not to wince from the pain.

"Are you…."

"We have to go shopping today." Interrupted Hayley.

"Ok." Mumbled Mia stunned.

"And get the spare room cleaned up. I'm home."

"Yay really?" Mia said perking up. "Breakfast is ready."

Mia led the group into the kitchen where breakfast was on the table and ready to be served. Everyone sat down and sat in an awkward silence. Everyone just watched Hayley unsure. She hadn't been home in a very long time so they didn't know how to act around her. Hayley tried her hardest to ignore all the stares by filling her plate with French toast, bacon and strawberries.

"Guys… really? Am I on exhibit or something? Just eat your food." Said Hayley.

"Still a feisty one, this one." Chuckled Vince putting his arm around her shoulder.

Everyone bowed their heads to say grace before digging into their breakfast. Dom looked at his family and just felt whole again, then he looked at Leon and felt immensely sorry for his friend. He knew that he never fully got over Hayley and that his heart shattered when he came to the fort after work that dreadful day to find her gone.

**FLASHBACK**

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!" shouted Hayley storming through the front door into a crowded living room.

"Hails." Said Leon grabbing her arm and jerking her around.

"You not only cheated Leon…. You got her pregnant." She shouted pushing him away from her.

"Can we talk about this in private?" Leon said softly noticing everyone watching them.

"Why?! You don't want my brother to know you cheated on me."

"Stop." Mumbled Leon watching Dom lean forward in his chair. "It's not what you think." Reaching for her again.

"Ya right." She growled trying to keep his hands off her.

Leon got frustrated with her pushing him away so he grabbed her and threw her over him shoulder and forced her upstairs for privacy. He knew Dom was about to kill him but needed to make her listen and as long as she was around her brother, that just wasn't going to happen.

"Put me down." She shouted beating her tiny fists into his back.

Leon kicked the door closed with his foot and locked it for security before dropping her on the bed. He sat on the edge of the bed, elbows on his knees and watched her body tremble as she cried.

"Hails, I love you. I would never…"

"Leon, stop." Interrupted Hayley sitting up and balling her fists to stop herself from hitting him. "You… DO NOT… love me. If you "LOVED" me you wouldn't of cheated AGAIN much less got a bitch pregnant."

"Baby… you have to trust me… please." Begged Leon putting his hands on her jawline and forcing their foreheads together.

"I did." She whispered as tears rolled down her cheeks and she forced his hands off her face. "I forgave you… every time. I just can't…"

Hayley moved away from him, standing up to remove her jeans before laying down utterly exhausted and turning her back to him. Leon's heart broke that very moment. For the first time in the 3 years they've been together she turned away from him.

Leon laid down behind her and wrapped his arms tightly around her needing to feel her against him in fear that she would be gone when he woke up. She'd left him before and it killed him.

Dom was his closest friend and he'd known Hayley all her life. He had always seen her as Dom's little sister but when she turned 15 something changed. He was 17 at the time and tried his hardest not to go down that road but when she punched a crazy 20 year old chick in the face for smashing Leon's back window in it was on. They became joined at the hip from that moment on. Flirty friends at first, partners in crime, then one fateful night after she got so mad at him for not turning down a race whore who wanted his attention, he followed her outside and ended up kissed her for the first time there in the driveway in the rain. They had been together from that moment on.

"I love you Hails." Mumbled Leon burying his face in her hair, yearning for her scent.

They both just laid there in silence. Leon fell asleep eventually but Hayley could. She could never sleep when her and Leon fought. She laid there for hours not budging. Her alarm clock glowed 6:30 in the morning and still not an ounce of sleep. Hayley rolled over in Leon's never loosing grip and just looked at his sleeping form. He looked so peaceful. She knew he wouldn't be as peaceful when he woke up with everything that happened the night before. He wouldn't want to go to work. He would stay home and stay by her side like he did every time they had a serious fight. He did every since she left him.

She placed her hand on his stubbled strong jawline and kissed him sweetly on the lips. He quickly responded to her kiss and wrapped his arms tighter around her waist. Hayley forced him on his back as she straddled his hips deepened their kiss and pushed her fingers into his unruly hair.

"Hails," breathed Leon pulling back and looking deep into her golden brown eyes.

"Shut up."

Leon crushed her lips and forced her onto her back. Hungry for her skin against his; he broke away, resting on his knees between her bare thighs he pulled his t-shirt over his head and returned to her lips. He rolled, letting her ride him as their kiss became needy and angry. He slid his hands up her oversized t-shirt and sighed with relief at the feel of her naked back.

Hayley reached between them and unbuttoned his jeans, shoving them down a bit to release his hardness. Leon groaned and dropped his head back onto his pillow when Hayley pushed his tip into her and just stayed still while watching his face. He ran his hands up her back and gripped her shoulders as he slammed her down hard, making him insanely deep in her. She dropped her head back and let a loud moan escape from her lips as she scratched at his chest.

Leon sat up and slammed Hayley onto her back. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he forced his jeans down the rest of the way Hayley gripped at the end of the bed with one hand and scratched at Leon's back with the other while he pawed and squeezed at her thick beautiful thighs and bit and sucked her neck leaving his deep purple marks everywhere.

Loud moans and groans filled the room, as he slammed deep into her. Unable to stop the pounding, Hayley pulled his hair, biting his collarbone before kissing him. She was so close but wanted him to finish with her. She pulled her knee to her chest and over his shoulder allowing him fully into her. He rested his forehead against hers and slammed so deep into her pushing so hard that she screamed and dug her nails deep into his back with pleasure. He stayed put convulsing against her before releasing her leg and resting his weight against her still body as she took deep breathes to regain her composure. Leon pulled out and rested his head in her next, breathing deeply.

Moments later he stood up and went into their bathroom to clean himself up. Hayley moved back to the head of the bed and against his pillows, smelling his Axe cologne she took a deeper breath. He always smelled good.

Leon came back into the bedroom dressed in basketball shorts. He climbed over her and laid next to her. He placed his hand on her cheek and kissed her softly on the lips. Hayley rested her hands on his jawline and deepened their kiss. He pulled back pulling back laying his hand on her side and looked into her eyes.

"You have to go to work." Hayley said rubbing his cheek.

"I'm staying here with you." He said leaning into her hand.

"You can't stay home from work every time we get into a fight."

Leon sighed and closed his eyes excepting her words and gentle touch before getting up and going back into the bathroom reemerging showered and dressed for work. Hayley was standing by the bedroom door when he was ready to leave. Leon hugged her so tightly.

"You'll be here when I get home right?" whispered Leon.

Hayley just cocked her head to the side and kissed him sweetly before pulling away.

"I love you." He growled looking deep in her eyes with such intensity while grabbing a fist of her shirt and jerking her against him one more time before leaving.

Hayley closed the door behind and just started crying.

Leon pulled into the driveway and didn't see Hayley's car. He bolted past everyone as they walked toward the house, talking and laughing. Leon ran upstairs to their room with Dom not far behind and busted through the door and dropped to his knees. There he saw it. All of her clothes gone, picture frames of them happy thrown around the room. Leon and Dom just looked throughout the room in shock. She told no one.

"She's gone man." Said Dom resting his hand on Leon's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

Dom could already see a change in Leon with Hayley here. He just didn't know what was going to happen. No one had seen Hayley in years. Dom spoke to her from time to time but Mia was the only one that had seen her since she had left and that was years ago. Dom just sat there watching the two of them, unsure of what was to come.


End file.
